


Down

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Poor Loki (Marvel), Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Fanart for: "Downward Facing Dog"Loki does his nightly training.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downward Facing Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457794) by [EndlessStairway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway). 

> Alive at both ends, but a little dead in the middle.


End file.
